


Descartando lo Inevitable

by Atennea23



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atennea23/pseuds/Atennea23
Summary: La magia de Sakura está creciendo a pasos agigantados lo que empieza a llamar la atención de magos políticos indeseables, bastante inconveniente. La solución hacer las maletas y conseguir una plaza en una prestigiosa escuela de magia europea donde nadie ha escuchado hablar de Clow Reed en una vida. Detalle el ahijado del jefe de aurores está en el curso así que no se permiten intrigas ni los peligros mortales este año.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Mizuki Kaho, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Keroberos | Cerberus & Kinomoto Sakura & Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Kudos: 2





	1. Las casualidades no existen

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración temporal: la historia de SCC original ocurre en el trascurso de un poco más de un año y medio, empezando al final de la primavera del décimo aniversario del nacimiento de Sakura y concluye a mediados del invierno del siguiente año. Los sucesos de la carta sellada, que se considerarán canon por el interés de la trama, ocurren en el segundo verano posterior al final de la serie. En este caso estoy modificando sutilmente esta línea temporal, considerando que la empieza un año antes, terminando también en invierno y los eventos de la carta sellada en el verano inmediato posterior. De esta forma Sakura tiene 11 años aun al inicio de esta historia y está en quinto de primaria, el cambio de ciclo escolar es en la primavera en Japón. Sobre la línea temporal de Harry Potter, los sucesos ocurren 11 años después de la batalla de Hogwarts (2009), lo que hace que Harry y compañía de 29-30 años y todos sus hijos ya nacieron, pero son relativamente muy jóvenes.

El avión estaba por despegar, las cosas se habían movido muy rápido. Creía que todo había terminado. En la primavera, fue declarada la dueña de las cartas, Yukito tenía el núcleo mágico de Touya para poder vivir y pensó que crecería junto con su magia para en algún momento poder sostener, no solo las cartas sino también a Yukito, incluso generar un núcleo mágico solo para él. Eriol lo había dicho —Felicidades, ahora eres la dueña, sé que aun eres joven pero cuando crezcas podrás, como Clow mismo, conquistar la eternidad. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y eso, mi pequeña Sakura, es justo lo que tienes—sin embargo, Clow no previo todo, no pudo prever que la misma Sakura fuera realmente tan joven cuando despertó a las cartas y tampoco pudo prever que el sello de vacío cediera tan rápido. 

Cuando Eriol llegó a la puerta de su casa esa tarde calurosa de finales de julio, luciendo más mayor de lo que lo recordaba, había crecido un par de años en solo un par de meses. Ahora mismo lucia como un joven a la mitad de sus veintes, él aseguro, mucho más cerca de su edad real pero aun joven. Ese primer encuentro fue alegre, pero la discusión que siguió no. 

—Sakura tengo que admitir que las cosas no son como deberían ser, admito que fui optimista—desde ahí, Sakura supo que algo iba mal—esperaba que tu magia creciera mucho más lento, al ver lo mucho que luchaste para convertir todas las cartas. De hecho, la realidad es que Clow previo que tardarías más en capturar las cartas y, por lo tanto, tendría más edad cuando las convirtieras, pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable, así que tendremos que caminar con lo que tenemos. 

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que tenemos? —Sakura intento motivar a Eriol a continuar, él sonrió ampliamente como siempre—Primero, cuéntame a detalle como solucionaste la situación de vacío—a partir de eso, Sakura le contó la frenética carrera por el parque de diversiones perdiendo carta tras carta, como Yue y Kero intentaron ayudar y también terminaron en la nada; como se sintió tan sola y como entonces comprendió la necesidad de Vació, como casi perdió a Shaoran con todo lo que significaba para ella y con ese sentimiento ambas cartas se habían fusionado. Con los recuerdos tan frescos Sakura había revivido todas las emociones junto con el relato, tanto así que Kero ya estaba limpiado las lágrimas de Sakura—Bien, eso lo dice todo, ya eres demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo—sentenció Eriol y facilitó un pañuelo a Sakura. 

—¿Cómo demasiado fuerte? Si casi lo pierdo todo. — afirmó Sakura. 

—Bueno sí, pero si vació no hubiera percibido el gran núcleo mágico que tienes no habría podido despertar tan pronto... 

—Pero la carta apareció porque tu mansión fue derribada—interrumpió Sakura. 

—La magia es más fuerte que las paredes y sellos, Sakura, la magia llama a la magia y Vacío era la contraparte de 52 grandes magias y ahora “Esperanza” las ha estabilizado a todas: tu magia ya logró lo que ni el gran Clow logró. —explico Eriol tomando la última galleta de la mesa. 

—Entonces, eso quiere decir, que todo está bien ¿no? 

—Para las cartas podríamos decir que sí, pero me temo que los humanos son más complicados—explicó Eriol antes de volverse hacía Kero—Kerberos, además de Shaoran Lee ¿has sentido a más magos llegando a Tomoeda? 

—Cuatro, aunque no se han aproximado— Kero respondió completamente serio. 

—Eso está bien, conmigo aquí será aún más difícil. —Eriol completó con sorna 

—Esos magos son malos—Sakura ya empezaba a entrar un poco en pánico. 

—Nadie es totalmente malo, pero si son inconvenientes… en fin, ¿podría tener más galletas? 

La discusión se desvió a todo y nada, por lo menos hasta que su hermano Touya y Yukito llegaron, Kero que animadamente estaba comiendo la segunda tanda de galletas paso rápidamente a pose de muñeco cuando entraron a la sala. 

—¿Amigo de papá?, no esperábamos a nadie—su hermano ya tenía la desconfianza en la cara y Sakura no sabía que decir, después de todo ella esperaba a un joven de 12 años no alguien de veintitantos, Yukito solo sonreía con amabilidad. 

—Podría decir que soy más amigo de Sakura, pero sí, conozco a tu padre— eso no aligeró el ambiente para nada, las preguntas siguieron otro poco, sobre su presencia en casa mientras los nervios en Sakura y Kero subían, entonces el sonido de un motor de auto muriendo y la entrada del señor de la casa cortaron la discusión hasta que llegó a saludar a la sala. 

—Hola a todos—notando la creciente tensión agregó—¿está todo bien? — él señor Kinomoto, siempre era amable y servicial, entonces Eriol tuvo ese resplandor enigmático en los ojos y la sala ya no era sala, estaban entre las estrellas. 

Eriol no perdió el tiempo —la magia existe, Sakura es probablemente la más poderosa en él rubro, los clanes vendrán por ella y no podemos dejar que eso suceda, así que me la llevaré—Sakura podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento. Ella no sabía si había una forma adecuada de explicar que la magia existía, pero ¿introducirlos a todos en un universo de bolsillo? Tal vez había sido demasiado. Además, ¿qué era eso de que ella se iba con él? 

—De ninguna manera— saltó Touya 

—¿Quiénes son los clanes? —su padre tenía una mirada introspectiva—sé que Sakura y Touya son más especiales que el común, pero no pensé que sería realmente peligroso… y ya que estamos en eso tú, ¿quién eres? —rompió con una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza. 

—Papá ¿sabes de la magia? —el hermano de Sakura retomó la primera declaración. 

—Sí, bueno, desde pequeño, eras sensible Touya, por eso, tu madre y yo, siempre inculcamos que intentaras ayudar—el susodicho solo asintió—además, sé que Sakura, el joven Lee y Tomoyo estuvieron presentes en una buena cantidad de lugares con eventos difíciles de explicar y que después de estar ahí los eventos cesaron. Así que, puedo suponer que no hacían nada malo sino más bien solucionaban los problemas. —Entonces, joven amigo usted es... 

—Tiene un aire al excompañero de Sakura, Hiragizawa, pero la última vez que lo vi tenía 12 años, de todas maneras, él tenía algo distinto que no cuadraba— completó Touya. Al parecer todos sabían más de lo que los otros creían. 

—Sí, es Eriol, pero ahora ha crecido y papá, solo yo podía arreglar los problemas que las cartas ocasionaban, por lo que, Kero pensó, era más seguro mientras menos gente supiera—se confesó de golpe Sakura. 

—Al final mi alma es realmente perspicaz—comentó Eriol en un tono alegre—Sí, soy el mismo de hace unos meses y lo raro que percibías en mí, era la magia que me estaba impidiendo envejecer a mi edad real; antes necesitaba aparentar ser joven para poder cuidar de Sakura sin muchos riesgos. La verdad señor Kinomoto tengo su misma edad—y con eso Touya montó en colera sobre Eriol pero Yukito se interpuso. —Está bien Touya, Eriol no desea hacerle daño a Sakura incluso ha ayudado ¿no es así, Kero? —el peluche había estado levitando cerca de Sakura desde que entraron en el universo de bolsillo—bueno, el mago Clow tenía algo de responsabilidad con Sakurita. 

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Sakura intercambia miradas entre Yukito y Kero al igual que su hermano—al final resulta que si sabes hablar, eh. — Touya estaba claramente molesto. 

—Claro que puedo hablar y soy realmente brillante— Kero es el que se precipita hacia la cara de Touya. 

—Después de lo que paso en junio, Kero pensó que sería bueno que al final supiera sobre mi otro yo, por si alguna vez fuera inevitable no tuviera que pasar por el desconcierto y debo decir que yo también sospechaba un poco desde el asunto de la película—es Yukito el que explica. 

—Al final todos ocultamos secretos, hijos, puedo asegurarles que yo comprendería—sonríe amablemente Fujitaka y continua —entonces, será posible que tengamos el resto de la discusión con un poco de té y galletas—Eriol los regresa a todos a la sala de la casa tomando una galleta de la mesa. 

En adelante, la plática es relajada, Sakura se da a la tarea de explicar, con ayuda de Kero, todo el asunto de las cartas ahora renombradas Sakura, aunque no menciona lo de la gran desgracia y solo cuenta de pasada la situación de Vacío. Después es el turno de Touya para explicar sobre su visión y percepción extrasensorial, el cómo sabía que Yukito no es del todo humano y el sacrificio que decidió hacer al entregar su poder a Yue para mantener la vida de Yukito. 

En ese punto, Sakura llora un poco, Yukito y Kero la consuelan diciendo que no es su culpa, al final Yukito se gira a Touya—muchas gracias, por darle profundidad a mi vida y no solo un destino, Touya— y le da un beso en la mejilla. 

—Prometo que me haré más fuerte, Hermano, para poder darle a Yue el poder que necesita y de esa manera, tú puedas recuperar tu visión—ninguno menciona a su mamá, después de todo ya serían muchas emociones para su padre en un día. 

—El verdadero problema ahora es lo poderosa que es Sakura— comenta Eriol tomando el punto de inflexión—porque si bien, aún falta para que llegue a su máximo potencial, ya podría ser de interés para algunas personas, como los clanes, que son grupos de magos, en su mayoría, con ganas de acumular poder. El poder que tiene Sakura es único y solo ella puede manejarlo, por lo que no es difícil pensar que se están aproximando, por eso es importante que no lo permitamos, al menos hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente mayor. 

—Y ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que tú no estás intentado hacer lo mismo? —cuestionó Touya, mientras su padre seguía introspectivo. 

—Si ese fuera el caso no se habría ido como lo hizo ¿no es así, Sakura? — el padre sujiere. Ese fue el final de la primera discusión que Eriol tuvo con el señor Kinomoto. Sakura se enteraría hasta después, que se vieron y hablaron casi todos los días durante una semana entera. Su papa llegaría cansado y tarde toda esa semana, al final el accedería al plan de Eriol a pesar de las protestas de Touya. 

Ya habían despegado, dejando Japón sin una fecha definitiva de vuelta. el viaje fue suave con pocas turbulencias, nada comparado a como se sentía ella particularmente los últimos días en Japón. Las clases tendría que hacerlas por correspondencia para concluir la educación básica, la profesora Kaho en Inglaterra le ayudaría para lograrlo. Sus clases de inglés empezaron casi de inmediato, impartidas por Kero y Yukito; para ella fue una sorpresa que ambos dominaran el idioma. Sin embargo, Sakura no se encontraba particularmente emocionada por el giro que estaba dando su vida tan repentinamente. Kero en ese punto había sido decisivo para motivarla a este cambio de vivienda. 

Era principios de agosto, habían terminado el primer tomo de ejercicios básicos de inglés cuando Sakura se animó a preguntarle a Kero— ¿realmente los clanes son tan peligrosos? Shaoran es parte de uno y su mamá cuando la conocimos fue tan amable. 

—Bueno, el clan de Shaoran es el mismo que lo mandó, prácticamente solo y sin la ayuda de nada ni nadie, para capturar las cartas Clow. Al menos tú me tenías a mí y al final a la profesora Mizuki. 

—Pero entonces no lo conocería. 

—Es el mismo clan el que impide a Shaoran vivir aquí en Tomoeda y estar contigo, a pesar de que son la persona más importante el uno del otro—afirmó Kero señalando el osito de peluche que tanto cuidaba Sakura. 

—No estoy en un clan y de todos modos me estoy preparando para mudarme a otro país en cuestión de días, Tomoyo aún está muy triste por eso. 

—Sí, pero nadie está impidiendo que Tomoyo pueda ir a visitarte y tal vez nosotros podamos volver un par de veces. Mientras que, ahora mismo no sabemos dónde está el mocoso—eso era cierto, a pesar de que mantenían comunicación por llamada, Shaoran era el que siempre llamaba y no del mismo número todas las veces. 

—Cierto ¿cómo me comunicaré con Shaoran? —el pánico se reflejó en Sakura—tranquila, Tomoyo y yo ya tenemos un plan. Ella ha accedido a mantenerse como el punto de contacto de ambos, enviara las cartas y otros paquetes entre tú y Shaoran, y cuando tengas una línea segura en Londres entonces se la podrás dar a Tomoyo para que ella se la facilite al mocoso. Está encantada porque así se comunicará el doble de veces contigo—la tranquilidad volvió a Sakura—de todos modos, sería mucho más fácil si me quedo en Japón. 

—Entonces algún clan podría reclamarte por estar en su supuesto territorio y los clanes pelearían entre ellos para tenerte de su lado y si eso pasara, tienen maneras para que hagas lo que ellos quieren. 

—¿Qué podrían pedir? 

—Pueden ser cosas simples, como que llueva un día aquí y otro allá pero seguramente algunos podrían pedirte cosas como desaparecer cosas para hacerle daño a otras personas. A Clow llegaron a pedirle lo impensable—Kero estaba tan serio como un peluche que levita puede estarlo. 

—¿Lo impensable? 

—Le pidieron que nos entregara a mí y a Yue, como si nos tratáramos de objetos para que otros magos pudieran ocupar nuestros talentos—Kero realmente se mostraba molesto al recordar. 

—Pero tú y Yue no son cosas. 

—Algunos magos en ese tiempo no podían pensar de esa forma, tal vez no creían que Clow fuera capaz de crear vida completamente mágica. Pero si Clow no hubiera sido mayor de edad en ese punto, las leyes mágicas lo habrían obligado a entregarnos; mientras un mago no es mayor de edad está obligado a hacer lo que sus mayores indican. Cuando eso paso nos fuimos del Clan al que pertenecíamos y no volvimos, después de eso, otros clanes le ofrecieron fortunas por nosotros, pero Clow, Yue y yo nunca nos separamos hasta su muerte y luego llegaste tú, Sakurita—Kero afirmó más feliz. 

—No dejaré que los aparten de mí o de donde ustedes quieran estar. Son mi familia y si tengo que irme para poder asegurar que estén a salvo, que todos lo estemos, entonces lo haré—a pesar de que los planes ya estaban en marcha, fue hasta ese punto cuando Sakura realmente tomo la decisión de ir a vivir a Europa. 

La azafata en el avión empezó a recorrer los pasillos ofreciendo la comida, Yukito a su lado derecho se animó, a pesar de que ya no necesitaba comer en abundancia para no desaparecer, aun disfrutaba de la buena comida. Sakura se prometió darle su postre, ella le daría todos los postres del mundo y aun así no podría compensarlo, porque al final, Yukito solo estaba en este avión porque ella estaba en este avión. 

Ya era mediados de agosto, Sakura se había despedido de su clase este viernes, Chiharu y Rica prepararon un almuerzo especial para la ocasión, Tomoyo hizo broches conmemorativos y todas habían tomado muchas fotos, además, Sakura había prometido mandar postales y con suerte hacer una visita el próximo verano. Al final del día escolar, Sakura se sentía algo apática mientras volvía en sus patines a casa para terminar de empacar. Su papa se había tomado unos días de la universidad para pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con ella, por lo que no fue raro encontrarlo en casa adelantando la cena—¿qué cenaremos esta noche? Huele delicioso. 

—Karague, camarones fritos y flan de postre. Cámbiate y guarda el uniforme si quieres probar, los primeros estarán listos pronto—contestó su padre. 

Sin embargo, al subir las escaleras escucho la voz de su hermano y Yukito, ellos también ya estaban en casa. Realmente se había demorado mucho en las despedidas. 

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, Yuki, yo veré por la propiedad de tus abuelos, prometo ir cada viernes y barrer el patio. Sobre el resto, papá me ayudará para que el papeleo esté en orden—Touya estaba tratando de calmar a Yukito. 

—Las cosas no son las que me preocupan demasiado, lo que me preocupa es que si no estoy en la escuela no vas a querer hablar con nadie y no quiero que te sientas solo—al parecer Sakura no era la única que dejaba Tomoeda en estos días, ella apenas se enteraba. 

—¿a dónde te vas, Yukito? —sin darse cuenta ya había irrumpido en la habitación de su hermano, bueno la puerta ya estaba abierta. 

—A donde más que contigo monstruo, ahora no te metas en conversaciones ajenas—Touya la empujo fuera de la habitación y cerró con un portazo. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir a llorar a su habitación. No solo Sakura tenía que irse, al parecer Yukito también tendría que dejar a Touya por ella. Un año atrás cuando creía estar enamorada de Yukito le habría encantado, pero ahora que sabía por experiencia propia lo doloroso que era estar lejos de la persona más importante no quería que Yukito tuviera que alejarse de Touya. 

—¿Por qué también él tiene que venir? —se quejó Sakura con Kero que ya había empezado a circular los pañuelos—No lo sé todo, pero supongo que por la misma razón que las cartas y yo—intentó razonar Kero. 

—La verdad está más o menos a la mitad—Yukito estaba parado en su puerta. 

—Yukito, lo siento mucho—Sakura se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo, él comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su espalda para consolarla—yo no quiero que vengas conmigo, quédate aquí ¿sí? 

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, Yue quiere ir contigo, sino de que otra forma podríamos protegerte estando tan lejos. Hicimos una promesa que no vamos a poder cumplir si nos quedamos. Además, si no vamos contigo el vínculo se hará frágil y entonces no importará lo fuerte que te vuelvas, no vamos a poder regresarle su poder a Touya y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso. 

—Pero es tan injusto, ya no quiero tener magia. 

—Si no la tuvieras yo no te conocería y tampoco a Touya, así que es mejor así—sonrió Yukito—además nunca he ido a Europa y resulta que sé hablar muchos idiomas porque Yue los conoce, sería una pena no aprovecharlo. 

—Vamos a una gran aventura Sakurita, conoceremos a otras personas aparte del mocoso que hacen magia de muchas más formas y también habrá cosas nuevas como dulces mágicos y comida interesante. 

—Sí, todo estará bien. 

Después de eso el sábado y el domingo pasaron como un borrón como lo que llevaban de viaje en el avión, el tiempo avanza realmente rápido cuando no quieres que pase. Solo hace un par de horas llegó a la terminal aérea internacional de Tokio con todo lo que consideraba importante en una maleta. Tomaron el desayuno en el aeropuerto, papá y su hermano lucían tan tristes como ella, la idea de que en la escuela mágica no tenían teléfonos los había angustiado a todos. Sin embargo, prometió que intentaría escribir tanto como pudiera y la profesora Kaho se encargaría de hacer llegar en ambos sentidos todo el intercambio de paquetes que fuera necesario; ahora viviría con dos sucursales postales, con Mizuki y Tomoyo logrando que sus personas más queridas estuvieran comunicadas con ella en su autoexilio. 

Yukito y Touya se habían ido a despedir en privado mientras Sakura terminaba su desayuno, Eriol fue al baño dejándola solo con su papá. Se sentaron en silencio, abrazados un buen rato—siento no poder protegerte, Sakura—comentó algo apenado, Sakura solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte. 

—Cariño, no quiero dejarte ir, como no quise dejar ir a tu mamá, pero sé que debo hacerlo. Pensé que tendría al menos hasta que entraras a la universidad y no antes de la secundaria, pero bueno aquí estamos—sacó una pequeña caja de joyería. 

—Mandé a hacer esto para ti, así nunca estarás sola—en el interior de la caja encontró un pequeño relicario con un patrón que recordaba a una glicinia, dentro estaba la foto de Nadeshiko. Ella no tenía palabras y únicamente le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, caminaron para encontrar a los demás en la puerta de abordaje, se intercambiaron los últimos abrazos—cuídate monstruo—fue lo último que escuchó de su hermano. Sakura junto a un Kero de polizón en la maleta de mano empezó una nueva aventura. 

—Por favor enderecen sus asientos y guarden las bandejas, en unos momentos estamos por aterrizar en suelo británico—se escuchó por los altavoces en la cabina. Al final doce horas de vuelo habían pasado volando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creditos de lector beta: Sagitta y Abril, gracias por el apoyo chicas


	2. solicitudes inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creditos de lector beta: Sagitta y abril gracias por el apoyo  
> Como punto relevante la historia esta escrita desde distintas perspectivas, se ha echo obvio desde que punto de vista se esta leyendo pero si considera que se necesita una aclaración hágamelo saber.

Era principios de agosto y como no podría ser distinto, McGonagall salía de la red flu a la oficina de dirección. Cada año comprendía más porque Albus había renunciado a otra morada poco después de aceptar la dirección de Hogwarts. A pesar de haber trabajado hasta muy tarde el día de ayer, su escritorio estaba ahora nuevamente repleto de correspondencia con una sustanciosa capa de papeleo pendiente por debajo. Así que se sumergió en el trabajo nuevamente. 

Filius entro sin anunciarse, eso quería decir que ya pasaba de la hora del almuerzo, las ojeras detrás de sus anteojos anunciaban que él también tenía su parte del trabajo. 

—Solo vengo a informarte que las cartas de materiales ya han sido enviadas. De primero, ya hemos recibido confirmación de la mayoría para esta hora, eso solo deja pendientes a los nacidos muggles, tenemos 17 en total en esta ocasión, hay dos en la costa de Escocia ¿te gustaría tomar alguno? 

McGonagall siempre había disfrutado particularmente de esa importante tarea. En muchas ocasiones cambiar la vida de un niño y su familia al darle sentido a los sucesos extraños, pero el trabajo de dirección era abrumador y ya estaba retrasada, así que negando con la cabeza tuvo que declinar—no en esta ocasión, la embajada francesa quiere una visita para finales de mes y el castillo tiene que estar preparado con antelación, Susan y Dave seguramente podrán apoyarte. Si necesitas más gente la señorita Granger siempre está dispuesta a dar una mano— Filiuis asintió al final—querrás decir la señora Weasley. 

—Ella aun firma los comunicados como Granger—para ejemplificarlo sacó una correspondencia ministerial del montón de su derecha, seguramente el departamento legal notificando una inspección de los elfos a su cargo. Más trabajo. 

—Está bien tal vez programemos la visita conjunta al callejón Diagon como la vez pasada, creo que salió bastante bien. 

—Lo que consideres adecuado, Filius—en quien más podría poner tanta confianza, después de todo, él era uno de los pocos que quedaban de la vieja guardia, con Pomona y Slughorn jubilados hace un par de años. 

—Bueno ya tendrás la respuesta de la oficina de aurores para las salvaguardas y para apartar los días en todo caso. 

—Sí, en algún lugar de este desastre—una búsqueda rápida entre los montones de papeles rindió sus frutos—desde la mañana del 18, eso sería dentro de dos semanas. 

—Bien, funciona para mí y no olvides informar a Neville, su experiencia será apreciada. 

—Por supuesto, después de que logre agendar a los restauradores de lienzos y cuadrar el presupuesto de pociones; realmente no entiendo porque los de séptimo deberían intentar la amortentia—negó mientras ya sacaba más papeleo. 

—Si no es amor no será, pero eso no le quita lo divertido a la experiencia sensorial—comentó Filius mientras salía para dejarla sola con la montaña de papeleo. 

Con la agenda de mantenimiento actualizada y el presupuesto de pociones casi logrado, McGonagall decidió darse un descanso y empezar a abrir el correo del día. La correspondencia ministerial de Granger solicitaba una auditoría en 10 días, lo cual no sería mucho problema; el Profeta quería una entrevista, definitivamente denegada. La revista de transfiguraciones volvería a publicar uno de sus estudios, la oficina de contabilidad del ministerio quería reducir el presupuesto de pergamino, un dolor de cabeza para inicios de septiembre; la más agradable hasta el momento fue la invitación por parte de la familia Potter-Weasley para la fiesta de despedida de Teddy, esa no se la perdería. 

La última carta llamó su interés por el remitente: Eriol Hiragizawa, un académico reconocido en la historia de la magia, su trabajo sobre el establecimiento de los conclaves mágicos había sido estimulante, él mismo era un pez bastante escurridizo. Cuando empezó a tomar renombre, Albus le había ofrecido una plaza como titular de la materia en reiteradas ocasiones, además del acceso al incontable acervo con el que contaba Hogwarts, pero él había negado la oferta todas las veces. Cuando ella misma tomó la dirección y se escandalizó por las notas funestas de los TIMO’s, nuevamente buscó su apoyo, lamentablemente la misiva resultó corta y negativa. Las fuentes confiables tal vez empezaban a agotarse, por lo tanto, el señor Hiragizawa había reconsiderado. Pasando el cortés y por supuesto halagador saludo llego a la parte sustancial de la carta. 

“…me es bien sabida la activa búsqueda que ha tenido Hogwarts de un buen profesor de historia por más de una década. Debido a casi un siglo de lamentables clases en la institución, también es de mi conocimiento los pocos candidatos que existen en la materia, ningún compatriota me temo. Además, con otras academias más afianzadas es poca la posibilidad de traer al recinto un profesor extranjero. Por lo que me he visto en la disyuntiva moral de ofrecer mis servicios, pero con las certezas antes mencionadas es natural solicitar para dicho efecto un par de condiciones al hacer una propuesta formal, nada extravagante, solo un par de adecuaciones como las que se han efectuado para otros miembros del personal de tan elocuente institución” 

Por supuesto, matalobos gratis, el invernadero particular de Pomona, la preparación de una sala exclusiva para las clases de Firenze, la certeza de que este tipo de caprichos eran posibles siempre fue un punto alentador para solicitar una catedra en Hogwarts. Las primeras solicitudes no salían de la norma de lo que a un profesor se entregaba por defecto: un despacho privado con una chimenea conectada a la red flu, el permiso para dar el acceso por esta chimenea a un par de allegados del profesor y el acceso a una habitación extra para la realización de estudios prácticos. Pero la última solicitud era tan desconcertante, tal vez nunca se había recibido una solicitud tan atrevida. 

“por ultimó debo decir que tengo un pupilo, la brillante señorita Sakura Kinomoto que la primavera pasada ha cumplido 11 años. Como es bien sabido, en la historia reciente una buena cantidad de personas fueron forzadas por su propia seguridad a pasar a la clandestinidad siendo este el caso de la familia de la señorita Kinomoto que, a finales de la década pasada, en algún punto entre su concepción y nacimiento, escaparon de Europa para asentarse en Oriente. Al no poder garantizar su propia seguridad, la familia se ha mantenido hasta la fecha lejos de su natal Gran Bretaña. 

La magia en esta familia está poco arraigada lo que ha dificultado el acceso a educación mágica en el continente asiático, su talento mágico fue notorio hace apenas un año lo es un poco tarde para poder ser inscrita en una escuela oriental. Por lo que su familia ha acudido a mí para apoyar a la señorita Kinomoto en su formación, los talentos de tan singular joven van más allá de lo que su despertar tardío podría indicar, por lo que necesita una formación más completa. 

Es claro para mí que debido a nuestra abrupta historia reciente, Hogwarts con total seguridad cuenta con plazas estudiantiles no ocupadas en las generaciones más jóvenes; por lo que considero que no existiría problema en otorgarle una a la encantadora señorita Kinomoto, que si otros tiempos hubieran corrido, por derecho de nacimiento tendría. 

Si todas mis solicitudes pueden ser cumplidas estaré en completa disposición de aceptar el puesto como profesor de la materia de historia de la magia, ofrecer tutorías de regularización y apoyar para el renombre de su magnífica institución, sin goce de sueldo u otro tipo de remuneración.” 

Al menos se sabía atrevido como para intentar compensar la solicitud con una penitencia, a la cual legítimamente tampoco podía aceptar. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, era verdad que la generación de ingreso nuevamente era pequeña, poco más de 40 asistentes, esto a causa de la inestabilidad y migración producto de la guerra. Esta niña tal vez no era realmente tan mágica, por lo que las escuelas de oriente la habrían descartado. Después de todo, si bien la admisión era más temprana, a los 7 años, no eran extrañas las admisiones tardías según lo último que había oído, pero de nuevo no todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. 

McGonagall tampoco era tan confiada, la vida ya le había entregado esa lección suficientes veces. Así que, necesitaría confirmar con sus propios ojos las capacidades de la niña, además, debería asegurar un segundo observador que diera certeza de sus determinaciones y tal vez que pudiera averiguar más sobre el enigmático pez Eriol Hiragizawa. 

La carta de respuesta fue corta, una solicitud de reunión con el propio Eriol y su pupilo para poder determinar que la joven estaba a la altura de las declaraciones. La fecha para tratar tan irregular solicitud fue acordada para el medio día del 18 de agosto, porque si aquí había un misterio, que mejor que un destacamento de aurores para descubrirlo. 

La profesora McGonagall caminaba por los jardines del castillo, ya era mediados de agosto y como la costumbre lo dictaba, el castillo estaba pasando por una limpieza extrema antes de que regresaran los huéspedes más importantes. Los elfos domésticos fregarían pisos y pulirían estatuas, los fantasmas verificarían techos y vitrales, las pinturas se revisarían una por una para indicar desperfectos en sus lienzos junto con una horda de trabajadores de confianza que daban mantenimiento y reparación al sin fin de cosas que el castillo necesitaba para funcionar. Pero entre todos estos trabajos, tal vez el más relevante era la verificación y fortalecimiento de las salvaguardas del castillo; un trabajo tan importante que requería de profesores, especialistas en encantamientos y por supuesto un pequeño destacamento de aurores, este año más grande de lo esperado si se le comparaba con ocasiones previas. Y justo era eso lo que estaba presenciando mientras se aproximaba a los limites este de los terrenos. 

—Directora, ¿a qué debemos el gusto? —el auror que coordinaba la tarea saludó retirando su sombrero y permitiendo ver su indomable cabello 

—Creo que eso debería preguntarle a usted, después de todo, cuando se había visto que el jefe del departamento de aurores en persona verifique salvaguardas. 

—Bueno, desde que estoy en el cuerpo, solicito participar en esta importante tarea—comentó alborotando más su cabello con la mano libre de varita, el sombrero fue reducido y guardado en un bolsillo. 

—Sin duda tu compromiso con esta institución y su seguridad es memorable, mi buen amigo, pero ¿no crees que tienes labores más apremiantes? 

—Créame profesora, hoy mismo el ministerio podría caer y al jefe le importaría menos—comentó otro auror que se aproximaba con desgarbados pasos—jefe, los límites del bosque ya están, nos vamos hacia el lago ¿o ese lo deseas supervisas tú? 

—Ronald, por supuesto que me importaría como para mandarte a solucionarlo, yo tomo el embarcadero, ve al extremo oriental del lago y desde ahí ve avanzando. 

—Con la cantidad de gente que tiene aquí, señor Potter, bien podría suceder, pero por supuesto yo no seré quien se queje. 

—Cuento con eso directora, tendremos lista la primera ronda mañana con suficiente tiempo para una segunda con detalle. 

—Sobre eso, Harry, desearía que pudieras concederme un poco de tu preciado tiempo, por supuesto dado que ya vas adelantado en el trabajo—los ojos verdes ahora tenían toda su atención, eran contadas las veces que ella se dirigiría tan informal, esto sería un favor personal—hoy mismo tengo programada una reunión para contratar un nuevo profesor que tiene una solicitud de lo más inusual. 

—No sabía que había alguna vacante disponible. Sin embargo, investigaré por usted a quien necesite. 

—Más que investigar, me gustaría tu impresión de la solicitud, por lo que agradecería tu presencia en la parte inicial de las negociaciones—el hombre le dio un profundo asentimiento y en ese momento un delator ¡pop! indicó la aparición de un elfo a su costado—señora directora, ha llegado una visita desde las puertas del camino a Hogsmeade. 

—Muchas gracias, Winni— le dio un asentimiento al elfo domestico—deben ser ellos. Sr. Potter, me sigue, por favor—solo un momento de duda y el auror volteó hacia la gente que aun trabaja un poco más lejos. 

—Tengo un asunto que atender con la directora, cuando terminen aquí encárguense del lago desde el extremo occidental. Craves, estás al mando—después de esa última orden, ambos tomaron camino hacia la entrada señalada.


	3. Negociando una admisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el texto en Italica es dialogo en japones

El probable profesor vestía una túnica azul marino con patrón de estrellas plateadas, algo que Dumbledore aprobaría con seguridad, ¿las gafas redondas serían un remanente de una pasada moda que Harry impuso? Junto a él, caminaba una niña con una vestimenta sobria, claramente muggle, lo que hacía una curiosa postal. —Ella es la solicitud—susurra la directora antes de, con un gesto, permitir la apertura de la reja y extender la mano al adulto joven de tal vez veintitantos años—un placer conocerlo en persona, señor Hiragizawa.

—El gusto es mío—con la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos, Harry encuentra cada vez más similitudes con Dumbledore, afortunadamente sus barreras mentales eran más fuertes que en sus años escolares.

Dos acompañantes más se encuentran por detrás, adolescentes, 17 tal vez 18 años, una chica también con túnicas y el joven con ropa muggle que susurra al oído de la niña mientras las presentaciones surgen.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto—indica sutilmente la profesora McGonagall a la niña.

—Hola—la niña que se ve claramente tímida realiza una inclinación—así es—interrumpe el candidato al trabajo—también nos acompañan mis asistentes Yukito Tsukishiro y Nakuru Akizuki, espero no sean una molestia. Yukito está teniendo la amabilidad de traducir a la pequeña Sakura, porque su inglés aún está en aprendizaje—comenta mientras extiende la mano a Harry para estrecharla, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿veinticuatro? —¿Usted es? —el no tener que presentarse es una de las pocas ventajas de la fama—él es el señor Potter que ha tenido la cordialidad de apañarnos este día.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado.

—Igualmente—Nakuru lo mira con reconocimiento, pero no hace ademán de aproximarse, lo que Harry agradece. Con el escuadrón en las inmediaciones no necesita una escena de fans.

—Por aquí, por favor— la directora dirige la procesión hacia su oficina, Harry se coloca al final de esta para poder observar a detalle a los visitantes. Primero, los apellidos claramente de todos no son ingleses, los rasgos de la niña y el joven indican origen asiático, por las palabras sueltas que logra captar de la pequeña charla que se ha despegado entre los adolescentes con la señorita Kinomoto, podría suponer Japón o Corea. Sobre la señorita Kinomoto, la única que carga con un bolso, está impresionada con la edificación y se sobresalta al ver las pinturas moverse, eso junto con la vestimenta indica que probablemente sea criada en un entorno muggle. Cuando llegan a la estatua de fénix, la fascinación desplaza al sobresalto— _mecanismo físico, pero energía mágica ¿no es así?_ — hablan sin duda en un lenguaje de oriente, el señor Hiragizawa le confirma a Sakura Kinomoto en inglés—cada vez más perspicaz—ella frunce el ceño, el cambio de idioma aun es una molestia.

Al entrar a la oficina de dirección, Harry instintivamente saluda las dos pinturas que se encuentran en la parte trasera del escritorio, la profesora McGonagall ocupa su puesto antes de transformar un par de libros en dos sillas extra, dos de los visitantes no eran esperados, Harry se ubica a su derecha para poder ver de frente a los visitantes, una silla ya lo esperaba a él.

—Bien, señorita Kinomoto ¿por qué le gustaría estudiar en Hogwarts? —así que esa es la peculiar solicitud, una plaza de estudiante. Eso deja dos opciones, la chica no tiene ninguna conexión con Gran Bretaña o no tiene suficiente magia. El joven Yukito se aproxima a su oído a traducir, esto llevara tiempo.

—Ella sabe que es una gran oportunidad estudiar en una escuela tan importante como Hogwarts y yo, como su apoderado, estaría agradecido del apoyo para su formación—Hiragizawa toma la palabra—además, si las cosas hubieran sido más estables hace 12 años, su nacimiento hubiera tenido lugar en esta gran nación y su admisión seguramente habría sido automática.

—Bueno, pero claramente la situación no fue así—interfiere la profesora McGonagall—en todo caso me gustaría escucharlo de ella misma, lo que destaca otra preocupación. Si la señorita Kinomoto aún está luchando por comprender el idioma, no creo que pueda aprovechar la educación, después de todo las clases se imparten en inglés— la niña parece por momentos querer llorar, hay que admitir que la directora nunca ha sido sutil.

—Señor Hiragizawa, en verdad estaría encantada de ofrecerle a usted el puesto de maestro de historia de la magia, su renombre lo precede en el área, pero su solicitud sobre la admisión de la señorita Kinomoto es irregular en el mejor de los sentidos—Hiragizawa sabe que lo está perdiendo, el joven traduce al oído de Kinomoto ella solo se encoge otro poco.

—Entiendo lo irregular de mi solicitud, sin embargo, debe intentar comprender que Sakura realmente necesita esto, la educación mágica en Japón como ya le comentaba en mi carta no es factible para ella, por eso mismo la tome bajo mi cuidado y mi incorporación a su personal estoy seguro de que mejorará el desempeño global de la escuela. Por otra parte, Sakura misma es un prodigio que con el impulso adecuado llegará a lo más alto.

—Todos queremos ver grandeza en nuestros niños, señor Hiragizawa, yo misma me sorprendo por lo rápido que aprenden y parecen comprender el mundo, pero debemos comprender en muchos casos que, en algunas áreas tendrán dificultades, la señorita Kinomoto podrá tener talentos, pero tal vez no los suficientes para la magia.

—Ella los tiene.

—Señorita Kinomoto podría realizar algo de magia para nosotros, tal vez un poco de chispas—la discusión tenía que ser zanjada, la niña se levantó del asiento con ligeros espasmos—yo no tengo una varita—se inclinó pidiendo disculpas. Nadie parecía dispuesto a ofrecer una así que Harry saco una de su bolsillo accesorio, era su varita de repuesto, no es como si estuviera muy aferrada a ella y, de todas maneras, casi con seguridad no funcionaría en sus manos. Algo de magia involuntaria estaría más de acuerdo con su edad.

La señorita Kinomoto tomo la varita ofrecida y agradeció el gesto con otra inclinación, su apoderado parecía enigmáticamente complacido y por primera vez en la discusión la joven Nakuru mostró interés por lo que sucedía en la habitación.

Varias cosas sucedieron, la varita en las manos de la niña empezó a vibrar generando una luz cálida que luego fue eclipsada por otra surgiendo desde el suelo. Algo salió volando del bolso que, momentos antes sostenía aprensivamente la niña. La adolescente Nakuru se interpuso delante del, cada vez menos probable profesor, como si intentara protegerlo con su cuerpo, mientras unas alas blancas envolvieron el cuerpo del joven traductor.

Entonces todos estaban de pie, la varita ya no estaba en las manos de Sakura, sino tirada en el suelo a un par de metros y lo que parecía un ángel de largos cabellos blancos se encontraba parado junto a la niña colocando un ala a manera de escudo, por delante de ella. El joven de cabellera gris no se encontraba en la habitación. Las varitas de McGonagall y Harry estaban en ristre.

—Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien? _sentí su llamado_ —la voz fría y autoritaria del ángel se dirigió a la señorita Kinomoto—ella tuvo un pequeño atisbo de miedo que rápidamente suprimió antes de colocar su mano en el hombro del ángel— _todo bien, Yue, disculpa._

—Realmente Yue que inoportuna interrupción—habló la chica aun por delante de Hiragizawa. Yue se desplazó flotando con una mirada amenazante hacia la chica—aun cubriendo con un ala a su proclamada señora— _¿está segura, mi señora?_

—Bastante hermano, lo tenía todo controlado ¿sabes? —la cosa resultó un pequeño osito de peluche que flotaba ahora frente a la cara del ángel.

— _No lo parecía, sobre todo para la cantidad de inquietud que sentí del ama, antes de que desplegara el sello_.

— _Bueno, yo… fue por error, lo siento, Yue. Estaba un poco nerviosa, me pidieron hacer un poco de magia, pero creo que exagere_ —Sakura ahora parecía bastante azorada.

— _Mis disculpas, mi señora_ —el ángel se arrodilló frente a la señorita Kinomoto, en lo que parecía una disculpa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —McGonagall interrumpió el diálogo que había virado al japones, aun apuntando con la varita. Hiragizawa pasó por delante de Nakuru con las manos en alto ilustrando que se encontraba desarmado, Harry aprovecho el momento para tomar la varita descartada—supongo que se nos ha salido el conejo del sombrero—comentó con una sonrisita— _Sakura si pudieras hacer el favor, Voz será de gran ayuda._ Sakura ahora realizará un poco de magia, nada peligroso, solo algo para que todos podamos entendernos sin barreras lingüísticas—McGonagall asintió y bajó la varita. Los hechizos lingüísticos son realmente complejos pero inofensivos—ahora Sakura invocará su propio catalizador mágico—unos pases aquí y allá, y la señorita Kinomoto sostenía un báculo con una estrella en la punta—ahora realizará la convocación del hechizo—explicó con voz calmada. Harry ya había tenido la experiencia de ver magia oriental en una ocasión con folios, por lo que no fue una completa extrañeza cuando la jovencita tomo una especie de carta que el peluche había aproximado del bolso. Lo sorprendente fue el pequeño ser fantasmal que salió de la carta después de ser aproximada a la estrella del báculo para rodear la habitación antes de desvanecerse.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por el alboroto que causé junto con mis guardianes—ella completamente sonrojada pidió disculpas, el ángel que, ahora había pasado a colocarse protectoramente detrás de ella mientras ejecutaba el complicado hechizo, se inclinó junto con ella y el peluche que ahora descansaba en su hombro proclamó—bueno Sakurita pudo salir peor. De verdad Yue no podías confiar que estaría segura—Yue solo gruño por lo bajo.

—Señorita Kinomoto puede explicarse, por favor—comento Harry, mientras guardaba su varita, ahora necesitaba respuestas.

—Tengo magia, más de la que me gustaría y ese es el verdadero problema, necesito aprender a controlarla y también necesito un lugar seguro —su mirada, cuantas veces el reflejo de Harry no le había devuelto esa misma mirada: determinación, pero miedo al mismo tiempo. La señorita Kinomoto era sin duda más peculiar a cada momento.

—Así que, Sakura es la heredera de una magia única, tan sorprendente que ha trascendido la mortalidad de su creador. El poder de Sakura es tan grande que alimenta a dos seres que fungen como sus guardianes y mantiene estable la magia de más de 50 conjuros de la complejidad del aplicado en este momento. Puedo afirmar que realmente es excepcional y bastante talentosa si me lo pregunta, directora.

—Señorita Kinomoto, si es tan talentosa ¿por qué requiere más educación mágica? —Harry podía afirmar con el encantamiento que había visto que Sakura dominaba la magia como un adulto completamente formado.

—Todavía cometo errores—contestó tímidamente—además está la situación de que aun soy demasiado joven para mantenerme a salvo junto a los que mi importan—confesó sin devolver la mirada en esta ocasión, fijando la vista en el báculo que sostenía—Yue y Kero ayudan mucho, pero los magos podrían no ser amables con ellos—Yue no parecía necesitar de protección, por la letal presencia que imponía detrás de la señorita Kinomoto.

—Esto realmente lo cambia todo—admitió McGonagall—entonces, señor Hiragizawa, más que una plaza estudiantil a cambio de sus servicios, lo que está solicitando es asilo para su pupilo ¿no es así?

—Además el asunto de que le encantaría ser profesor—habló Nakuru, que ya había retomado su asiento y miraba sus uñas sin demasiado interés por el resto de los presentes.

—Debo admitir que por complicaciones personales y otros intereses, había declinado las ofertas de su parte y de sus predecesores para convenirme en profesor de Hogwarts, pero viendo el delicado dilema en el que me encuentro, debo admitir que lo considere una carta para negociar.

—Sakura, ¿cierto? —Sakura asintió al señor Potter—¿tu presencia considera un riesgo para esta escuela o sus estudiantes?

—Podría ser—admitió aun con la mirada perdida, pero la fuerza volvió y fijó la mirada en Harry—pero también puedo proteger, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para no ser un riesgo y si fuera necesario cuidaré de todos—la directora y Harry coincidieron en una mirada. McGonagall rodeó su escritorio y extendió un sobre ante la joven—señorita Kinomoto será un placer ofrecerle un lugar para que se incorpore como alumno en este nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Entonces ¿me quedo?

—Por supuesto, Hogwarts siempre estará ahí para quien lo necesite, ¿no es así, profesora? —con eso ella sonrió ampliamente y tomó el sobre.

—Así es señor Potter. Pasando al otro asunto, señor Hiragizawa, me reuniré con usted la próxima semana para discutir su incorporación a la plantilla de profesores. Debo aclararle que, como miembro del personal, su honestidad para conmigo no solo será deseada sino francamente una condición contractual; de ser así lo veré el próximo lunes. Por el momento le sugiero ir de compras— McGonagall volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

—Bien Sakura creo que deberías...

—Sí claro—primero la carta volvió a materializarse en su mano, después el báculo desapareció y ella se abrochó algo al cuello mientras se giraba al ángel que había ocupado su puesto como guardaespaldas—Yue disculpa las molestias, ¿podrías, por favor? —ahí estaba de nuevo la natural actitud de una niña de 11 años—por supuesto, mi señora—las alas lo cubrieron, el suelo volvió a mostrar un intricado patrón y en un pestañeo el joven Yukito estaba donde antes el intimidante ángel había estado—¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada realmente serio. Deberíamos despedirnos—Eriol sonrió de forma afable.

—Buena tarde y espero puedan concedernos la cortesía de no divulgar lo que han visto aquí hoy, todo en nombre de la seguridad de Sakura, por supuesto—el peluche dio una mala imitación de la cara de rudo del ángel, cuando tuvieron el asentimiento de los ingleses, el peluche solo volvió al bolso de donde surgió. Una inclinación de despedida y algunas despedidas sueltas después, terminó una de las más extrañas juntas que había tenido la directora—verificaré que encuentren la salida— Harry comentó como una ocurrencia tardía—sí, por supuesto. Muchas gracias, señor Potter, por tu asistencia.

—Cuando lo necesite, Minerva—el salvador del mundo mágico salió detrás de los visitantes.

—Así que, el señor tenebroso lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a oriente—habló la voz rasposa de su último antecesor—verás, mi buen amigo, no es el egocentrismo la mayor debilidad de todos los que son demasiado poderosos— replicó, el retrato más grande detrás de la directora—que fuera la tuya, viejo, no significa que lo fuera de todos—replicó de forma mordaz el primer retrato—entonces solo podemos decir que a Tom no le gustaba la comida asiática, después de todo las casualidades no existen—esos dos siempre tenían las discusiones más irreverentes.

Ya en los pasillos de la que ahora oficialmente sería su residencia la mayor parte del año, Sakura pudo respirar más tranquila, se suponía que mentiría descaradamente sobre los motivos por los que era importante su admisión a la escuela. Una escuela o un banco en Europa son los lugares más seguros para ti ahora mismo, había confirmado Eriol cuando su exilio del continente asiático fue inminente. Pero al final no pudo mentirle al señor de ojos verdes, la sensación de estarse viendo a sí misma inicialmente fue desconcertante para después volverse una fuente de tranquilidad, un augurio de que todo saldría bien. Si era honesta consigo misma y con los demás, solo esperaba que Eriol no se molestara por ello, esta mañana les había recalcado a todos lo importante que era mantener en el anonimato el asunto de las cartas y guardianes.

—Entonces ¿de qué me perdí? —insistió Yukito.

— Sakura estuvo muy nerviosa ahí dentro y usó la varita como si fuera una llave concentrando la magia en el objeto y su sello se formó—Nakuru comenzó a explicar.

—Le colocaste más magia de la necesaria por eso tuve que intervenir, Sakurita, lo siento— murmuró desde el bolso abierto la bestia del sello.

—Entonces el amargado de Yue decidió dar un paseo—concluyó Nakuru.

—Tenemos que conseguirte una varita propia. Ahí estabas consiguiendo más que un poco de luz—agregó Eriol sin un atisbo de molestia.

—Sobre lo demás...—empezó a comentar Sakura.

—Conseguimos lo que queríamos: tu admisión. La directora algún día lo tendría que saber y sobre el señor Potter… de momento tendremos que confiar—el señor Potter tal vez era parte de su éxito, sin él, Sakura suponía que el miedo no la habría dejado, la directora era intimidante. Pero la mirada del mago fue alentadora a pesar de sus expresiones faciales serias, algo en su ser fue reconfortante; como un alma afín. Por un momento sus vidas se sintieron como la misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si alguien se lo pregunta Eriol tiene técnicamente la misma edad de Fujitaka por lo que esta en la segunda mitad de sus treintas. Créditos de lector beta Sagitta y Abril.


	4. El viaje en tren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texto en itálicas es dialogo pronunciado en japones, por lo tanto Teddy y la mayoría del elenco coral no lo entiende.

Este día era tan esperado como temido para Teddy, su abuela le dijo alguna vez que la emoción de la aventura cobraba el precio de dejar lo conocido y hoy era ese día. Su abuela y Pad, decidieron que lo más seguro era llegar por medios muggles a la estación, así que, la última noche en casa la paso en Grimmauld Place. El lugar había dejado de ser funesto, después de que una buena cantidad de decoradores y el buen gusto de la abuela y Maginny tuvieron algo que decir. Su habitación en el tercer piso llena de carteles de futbol estáticos combinados con los más dinámicos de las Arpías de Holyhead le dieron un cálido adiós. La despedida de James y Albus fue algo lacrimógena, pero Maginny fue la que más había llorado, Pad había tenido que arrancarlo de su feroz abrazo, mientras que Lily, aun en su moisés, no se percató de que no volvería hasta Navidad. 

Ahora estaba esperando fuera de la estación de trenes, sentado en el asiento trasero del auto para el trabajo de Pad junto a Owen en su jaula, la lechuza regalo de Hagrid por la que Pad comentó, en su fiesta de despedida el fin de semana pasado en la madriguera, no tendría excusa para no escribir todos los días a Victorie; aunque no es como si pudiera tener una excusa válida.

— ¿Falta mucho? Ya casi son la once.

— Solo un poco más y son 10:35, no desesperes, pronto ya no tendrás que aguantarnos— eso no sonaba muy alentador.

—Pero ¿vas a ir si te necesito, no? 

—En un santiamén me tendrás ahí.—Pad siempre cumplía sus promesas —Si algo va mal solo dile al tío Neville y yo estaré ahí.

—De acuerdo —con eso pudo relajarse contra el asiento del auto —pero no soy un bebé —tenía once, después de todo, ya no necesitaba a Pad para ir al baño en las noches, su reclamo fue descartado.

—Bueno ya llegan—Pad salió del auto para alcanzar al tío Ron junto con otros dos magos, seguro lo eran por lo incómodos que se veían usando ropa muggle. —Lo siento, Hugo tuvo cólicos toda la noche. Hermione ya empieza a pensar que intenta sabotear su última reforma—Hugo había resultado ser un niño muy inquieto según los adultos, para Teddy era uno de los bebés más divertidos junto con su hermana Lily. Por otro lado, Lucy pintaba a ser muy buena niña como el propio Albus.

—Es hora— La abuela le ayudo a bajar a Owen mientras los magos desconocidos le abrían la puerta, Pad le tomó una mano mientras el tío Ron sacaba el equipaje de la cajuela, la abuela tomó su otra mano y caminaron al fin con dirección a la estación.

— Esto cuenta como abuso de poder, eh jefe— Se quejó el tío Ron por ser el que cargaba el baúl.

—No, porque tú no estás, técnicamente, en servicio— replicó Pad con una sonrisita.

—Como si aceptaras a otro para ser tu segundo.

—¿Hermione estará disponible? — preguntó Pad con sorna.

—Ella es toda mía, ya tienes a mi hermana, hombre ¿qué más quieres?

—Muchachos, ya estamos casi ahí, por favor. —La abuela siempre ponía orden para el disgusto de Teddy, pero era cierto, ya estaban caminando entre los andenes 9 y 10.

—Disculpa, Andrómeda. Bueno señores, ¡capuchas! —a esa orden de parte de Pad el primer mago que estaba caminando delante de ellos desapareció; mientras, Pad empujó a Teddy contra lo que parecía una clara pared, pero el golpe no llegó. En cambio, la locomotora rojo cereza que se le había prometido estaba frente a sus ojos, volteó a ver a Pad que soltó su mano solo un momento para colocarse una capucha color violeta de auror, escondiendo así su rebelde cabello —será más cómodo así— afirmó con una sonrisa.

Después fue conducido por todos los adultos con las capuchas puestas hacia el último vagón. Un mago también con túnica de auror bajo del tren y asintió hacia Pad —Todo libre, señor.

—Gracias Cravers.

—El gusto es mío.

—Bueno es la hora— Pad se dirigió a Teddy, el silbato que anunciaba la pronta salida del tren llegó a sus oídos, Pad se inclinó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura—no tienes porqué seguir ningún camino, vale, eres tú y no necesitas ser más que eso. Tus papás y yo ya estamos orgullos de ti, no tienes que ser algo más que tú mismo— Pad siempre sabía que decir. Después lo abrazo, casi tan fuerte como el abrazo que Maginny le dio en casa y luego se retiró.

Entonces fue la abuela quien lo rodeó en un gran abrazo, a su oído llego un pequeño sollozo, después le pasó a Owen y lo ayudó a subir al vagón, su baúl ya estaba arriba, a su lado. Levanto la mirada, Pad sonreía agitando la mano al igual que el tío Ron, la abuela se limpiaba con un pañuelo una lagrima, como la que sintió también en su mejilla.

—Nos vemos en Navidad y no olvides mandar una carta si necesitas más insumos— el tío Ron gritó sobre el ruido de la locomotora que ya empezaba a avanzar mientras la puerta del vagón se cerraba, Pad volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido al tío Ron, seguramente él había logrado introducir algo de Sortilegios Weasley en su equipaje, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Se quedó en la puerta hasta que el tren abandonó la estación y las caras de su familia se difuminaron. Entonces se limpió la lagrima de la mejilla, el reflejo en el cristal le devolvió cabello rebelde y de un tono entre el negro y rojo —bueno, ahora a la aventura— se dijo a sí mismo y arrastró el baúl con la mano libre a la mitad del pasillo.

Todas las cabinas parecían ocupadas, por lo que, si en el último vagón las cabinas ya estaban ocupadas, pudo suponer que todas en el tren ya tenían al menos un ocupante y tampoco es que fuera muy motivadora la idea de arrastrar el baúl por todo el tren. Así que uno de estos tendría que ser, pero ¿cuál es una buena opción? Se pregunta mientras se adentra un poco más en el vagón y siente un tirón hacia la tercera cabina a su derecha, una sensación atractiva, algo lo está llamando desde el interior, la sensación no es desconocida y eso le da confianza, se aproxima y toca en la cabina.

Un joven de cabello grisáceo y sonrisa afable abre, él es lo que le llama, se siente bien, como las noches que no puede dormir y Kreacher le prepara chocolate caliente. Se miran hasta que se vuelve incómodo y una voz femenina habla desde el interior — _¿quién tocó, Yukito? —,_ no entiende lo que se ha dicho pero el chico contesta en un inglés pausado —un chico que frente a mis ojos cambia su cabello a rubio— claro, su cabello decidió perder el control justo ahora.

—Hola, ¿puedo viajar con ustedes? el tren está lleno— es un chico mayor seguramente con una chica, así que, lo más probable es que digan que no. Se voltea listo para continuar su camino, tal vez en la siguiente cabina tenga mejor suerte —.

Dentro solo hay otra chica de su edad, puede decir casi con seguridad, su sonrisa es amable y sus ojos son del mismo color que los de Pad,

El joven sube su baúl en la zona correspondiente y él le agradece mientras cierra la cabina, la chica habla con dificultad, como si las palabras se le atoraran.

—Hola, Sakura Kinomoto, primero—bueno las presentaciones están en curso— soy Ted Lupin, todos me dicen Teddy—es el turno del chico, no sabe su nombre, pero siente que lo conoce de antes, aunque no es probable, él no conoce a nadie de la comunidad mágica fuera de su familia.

—Hola, yo soy Yukito, mucho gusto. Por cierto, tu cabello volvió a cambiar de color ¿cómo haces eso? —pregunta mientras toma asiento junto a la niña, ella habla, pero de nuevo no le entiende — _no siento ninguna magia ¿cómo cambias el color de tu cabello? —_ el chico mayor nota su disgusto al no volver a entender lo que ella le ha dicho, dos segundos después ella también lo nota y su cara se sonroja.

—Sakura y yo venimos de Japón, ella apenas está aprendiendo ingles así que tiende a hablar japonés. Por eso estoy aquí, yo soy su traductor, al menos de momento. Lella también quiere saber cómo puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello sin usar tu varita— eso explica porque ella habla un poco raro.

—Soy metamorfomago, eso quiere decir que puedo cambiar de apariencia a mi gusto. Mi cabello a veces cambia según mi humor—para demostrarlo cambia su cabello a pelirrojo marca Weasley—cuando iba a la escuela muggle, la abuela tenía que ponerme un encantamiento desilusionador para que no tuviera incidentes—ambos parecen muy sorprendidos. Yukito es el primero en recuperarse y voltea a Sakura —muggle es el término que usan los magos ingleses para las personas no mágicas, quienes tampoco saben que la magia existe— ella asiente—hasta hace muy poco, yo no sabía que la magia existía— Yukito asiente a su lado—¿tú sí?

—Bueno, sí, todos en mi familia son mágicos, aunque también tenía amigos en la escuela que no sabían de la magia verdadera, entonces ¿cómo es la escuela en Japón? —la charla continúa amena.

Sakura le cuenta que el curso allá comienza en abril y no en septiembre, que comen sobre todo arroz y que no le gustan los guisantes ingleses, aunque si el puré de papas. Él le habla de jugar futbol y lo emocionado que está con las futuras clases de vuelo. Sakura admite que le encanta volar, que es lo máximo de la magia. Ambos resultan estar muy interesados en transfiguraciones y preocupados por hacerlo bien en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En este punto, Sakura admite que tiende a asustarse con facilidad y la materia suena tenebrosa, él decide calmar sus preocupaciones admitiendo que no harán nada realmente muy peligroso.

—De todos modos, quiero hacerlo bien porque Pad es muy bueno en eso y papá le enseño a Pad, así que, quiero ser bueno en esa—como respuesta tardía agrega—aunque Pad diga que no importa.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu papá para ser bueno como Pad? —le pregunta Yukito.

Entonces, Sakura pregunta también —¿Quién es Pad? ¿hermano? —bueno, no es como si sus antiguos compañeros nunca le hubieran preguntado —no, Pad es en realidad mi padrino, pero yo le digo así desde que era pequeño y no podía decir padrino correctamente— la siguiente parte siempre genera caras tristes —y no puedo pedirle ayuda a mi papá porque él ya está muerto, al igual que mi mamá. Sucedió cuando era muy chico, por eso Pad es quien cuida de mí junto con Maginny y mi abuela— para retomar la conversación agrega —en todo caso, Pad dijo que me enseñaría defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando sea más grande, si aun quiero, pero yo quiero ser bueno ahora— termina con una mueca, tal vez habló demasiado rápido para Sakura.

Yukito habla con Sakura, ahora sabe, en japonés pero ninguno de los dos tiene una cara triste, en cambio, Sakura sonríe y le contesta en inglés, que ha notado le fluye un poco mejor mientras más hablan—Mi mamá no está viva. Yo la quiero mucho. Yo era pequeña cuando muere. Touya hermano, era quien me cuida, nos peleamos, pero lo extraño — ella se encoge un poco sobre si misma pero su sonrisa continúa —papá me dio cuando me fui de Japón— saca un pequeño relicario y mientras lo abre comenta con un poco de pena —ella es mi mamá, es muy bonita—termina y ahora es él quien sonríe suavemente mientras saca su propio relicario.

En el suyo hay dos fotos uno de su padre y otra de su madre, son fotos mágicas así que las fotos inmediatamente sonríen —la abuela Molly me lo dio cuando le pregunte a mi familia porque no tenía papás—, Sakura se sorprende de nuevo cuando el cabello de su madre cambia de rosa a morado y vuelve a tener la cara roja, Yukito ríe —voy a apostar que lo del cabello viene por tu mamá.

—Sí, la abuela dice que mamá estaba muy feliz cuando mi cabello se tornó azul eléctrico—señala su cabello que ha tenido ese color la mitad del tiempo que llevan charlando.

—Mamá siempre lo tenía en rosa eléctrico así que eso es lo nuestro, pero también lo uso negro o pelirrojo como el resto de mi familia— su cabello se torna negro y muy alborotado.

—Tomoyo, prima, tiene el cabello de mamá. El mío se parece a papá— Sakura comenta sosteniendo un mechón.

—Pero Touya siempre dice que tu sonrisa es la misma que la de tu mamá, Sakura— agrega Yukito—¿en serio Touya dice eso? —Yukito ríe de nuevo.

—Sakura, Touya te quiere mucho, si no, yo no estaría aquí— Sakura parece molesta — _lo siento mucho por eso, Yukito._

Yukito toma su mano como si la consolara, él sonríe y admite — _yo no, porque por eso lo tengo—_ Se siente como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo importante, pero Sakura vuelve a sonreír y asiente—todo saldrá bien, correcto, amigo Teddy—él sonríe, ya tiene su primera amiga en la escuela.

La charla desde ahí naturalmente va hacia la escuela y lo emocionante que será. Yukito no estudió en Hogwarts, por lo que no puede dar mucha información de los maestros o las clases en general, pero admite que es un edificio hermoso y que le gustaría explorar más cuando tenga la oportunidad.

La mayor parte de la se basa en la especulación, todos los adultos dicen que es genial pero realmente no se puede confiar en ellos si afirman que se tiene que dormir 8 horas diarias cuando ellos mismos no lo hacen. Sobre las casas solo tienen la información que Teddy suministra, lo que realmente no es mucho, solo sabe que prácticamente todos, menos la abuela y la tía Luna, estaban en la misma casa y él no quiere romper la tradición.

Sakura no sabe que decir al respecto, pero supone que tener más personas que sean como una gran familia como dice Pad, estaría bien. La tarde avanza y todos comen sus refrigerios, él prueba un poco de los camarones fritos de Sakura y a cambio le ofrece galletas de la abuela Molly como postre; Yukito afirma son deliciosas.

Por la tarde, una joven ya con túnica toca en la cabina. Yukito es el que abre el compartimento nuevamente, la chica entra inmediatamente y observa a Sakura y a Teddy por un momento.

—Soy una prefecta, solo quería decirles que ya va a anochecer y sería bueno que se colocaran el uniforme— se voltea para salir y al no reconocer a Yukito se detiene —¿Quién eres tú? —Yukito busca algo en sus bolsillos.

—No soy alumno—ella se sorprende un poco.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí, los familiares deben despedirse en el andén... — él la interrumpe aproximando un pergamino a su cara, —tengo permiso, soy el traductor de la señorita Kinomoto y la acompañaré durante todo el día de hoy— ella con reserva verifica el pergamino.

Se voltea para mirar a los más jóvenes del compartimento —¿quién es Sakura? —Sakura levanta la mano por un segundo—bienvenida a Escocia—asiente hacía la niña.

—Cuando el tren pare esperen un poco para salir, los de primero son los que parten hacia el castillo hasta el final. No hay prisa por bajar— concluye, le guiña un ojo a Yukito y sale cerrando la cabina detrás de ella.

Después de eso, Yukito les ayuda a bajar los uniformes y se turnan el compartimento para vestirse. Mientras Sakura se está cambiando, ellos salen y descubren que hay más gente en el pasillo, seguramente la prefecta dio la misma indicación en todas las cabinas, él se da cuenta que muchas personas voltean a ver a Yukito pero nadie se anima a más de un pequeño asentimiento. Acaso ¿ellos sentirán lo mismo que él en un principio?, ¿también sentirán que lo conocen de antemano a pesar de que, ahora mismo sabe que es poco probable que alguien lo hagan? después de todo, tiene solo un par de semanas en Gran Bretaña. Seguramente es como dice Pad, que su cara es muy genérica y por eso mucha gente cree reconocerlo.

Ya es completamente de noche cuando el tren se detiene por completo y siguiendo la sugerencia de la prefecta, que coincide con la otorgada hace un par de días por la tía Hermione, esperan hasta que el pasillo se despeje para salir. Yukito se ofrece a llevar los dos baúles, pero Teddy y Sakura deciden llevar uno entre los dos, mientras él también sostiene la jaula de Owen.

Apenas bajan del vagón, un ser de grandes orejas que Teddy identifica como un elfo doméstico, se aproxima a ayudarlos, el ser de ojos saltones asusta un poco a Sakura que salta, pero al ver que nadie más se preocupa intenta poner una sonrisa y agradece la ayuda.

—Primer año por aquí— una voz grave que reconoce de un par de fiestas anteriores se eleva sobre el ruido de jóvenes parloteando alegremente.

—Creo que tenemos que ir en esa dirección—Yukito afirma—los baúles de primero se quedan en el andén—asegura el elfo domestico—bueno ¿dónde lo coloco?

—Permítame—el elfo lidera el camino hasta una pila equipaje y jaulas—llevaremos a la lechuza a su recinto, Winni se asegurará de que quede cómoda y la podrá visitar mañana—se despide de su lechuza con la mano.

Antes de poder agradecer al elfo, Hagrid, que no estaba muy lejos de los equipajes, lo ha reconocido entre la multitud y se acerca para apretujarlo, hoy ya ha tenido demasiados apretujones —estoy encantado de verte, Teddy— su mirada se desvía a Yukito que ya ha bajado el baúl de Sakura—¿el traductor? — Yukito asiente—bien, por aquí, creo que ya estamos todos— siguen al semigigante en lo que parece una clase en excursión.

Llegan a un embarcadero muy bien iluminado donde Hagrid los organiza para subir a los botes en grupos de cuatro. Sakura y él suben juntos, Yukito detrás de ellos. Hagrid decide que es más seguro sin el cuarto pasajero y cuando todos están abordo, las pequeñas embarcaciones zarpan por arte de magia. Cuando el castillo aparece todos sueltan exclamaciones.

—La vista es hermosa—dice Sakura a su lado, él solo puede asentir, es tan magnifico como todos los adultos han dicho alguna vez. Llegan al otro extremo, Yukito los ayuda a bajar a todos junto con Hagrid, quien los escolta por una escalinata de piedra, donde los espera el tío Neville.

El castillo se ve muy bello de noche, tal vez más que de día; aunque la túnica sobre su uniforme se sigue sintiendo como si trajera puesto uno de los trajes de Tomoyo. Mientras sube la escalinata junto con el resto de los niños, que ahora son sus compañeros de clase, todo es tan nuevo y desconocido, pero ese era el punto… bueno algo es muy conocido, Kero ahora está en el bolsillo interior que cosió hace un par de días en su túnica, está de malas desde que lo saco de su escondite en la bolsa de mano con los almuerzos porque no podía salir con Teddy presente. De todos modos, está segura qué durmió una buena parte del trayecto en tren y se comió los postres, tal vez sea que no pudieron traer sus videojuegos lo que lo tiene de malas.

Realmente está distraída, ya se han detenido en un recibidor y un profesor, supone, está enfrente de todos y parece estar dando la bienvenida _—... bien, por favor, organicen dos filas y hagan parejas_ — le susurra Yukito en el oído cumpliendo su papel a la perfección, Teddy a su lado, toma su mano y se ponen al final de la fila. Vuelven a avanzar y pasan dos juegos de puertas de madera talladas bellamente.

Entran a un espacio iluminado por cientos de velas que flotan sobre 4 largas mesas, todas llenas de estudiantes, en su mayoría, viendo a los pequeños entrar con franca curiosidad. Exclamaciones de asombro se esparcen entre el grupo que va delante de ella. Yukito, que camina detrás de Sakura, toca su hombro y luego señala el techo, levanta la vista, pero solo se ve el cielo estrellado, aunque más brillante de cómo se veía en el lago. Es realmente bello, casi invitándola a volar.

El profesor los guía hasta el final de la impresionante habitación frente a una mesa en alto donde todos los que están sentados son mayores de edad: en el centro está la directora, quien también da un pequeño discurso de bienvenida que Yukito traduce diligentemente para ella.

Al terminar el discurso, el profesor que los guio hasta ese punto, coloca un banco y sobre este un raído sombrero de punta que comienza a cantar. Aparte de ella misma y el resto de nuevos estudiantes, nadie parece particularmente asombrado de tan singular acto. Cuando el sombrero termina de cantar el profesor desenrolla un pergamino.

—Cuando diga su nombre se aproximarán, se sentarán y yo colocaré el sombrero sobre ustedes; así sabremos cuál será su casa— sin otra ceremonia el profesor lee el primer nombre.

—— un chico un poco tembloroso de cabello castaño oscuro y tez clara avanza bajo la mirada de todos, se sienta en el banco y el profesor apenas está colocando el sombrero cuando esté grita —HUFFLEPUFF— una mesa del extremo empieza a aplaudir y Erni camina rápidamente para sentarse en ella.

El siguiente nombre es pronunciado, el fenómeno se repite otras dos veces, pero en otras ocasiones el sombrero demora un poco más en deliberar. Entonces su nombre es pronunciado, ella avanza con Yukito un paso por detrás.

—Estará bien— y con una mano el profesor detiene a Yukito, ella se sienta en el banco volteando a ver a la expectante audiencia, el sombrero desciende y cubre su vista rápidamente.

Una voz susurra en sus oídos por dentro del sombrero —el negro y el amarillo te quedarían bien, pero aquí hay algo más— ¿a qué se refiere? y ¿cada cuánto un sombrero habla? así que pregunta _—¿negro y amarillo?_ —la voz replica — _esfuerzo, justicia y un sentido del deber innegable_ — un silencio y la voz continúa, aunque más para sí misma — _pero aquí hay tanto poder que no necesitaría esfuerzo, astucia no hay suficiente, curiosidad no más de lo común… no creí que obtendría otro en tan poco tiempo_ —la esperanza surgió tanto que, sus ojos se abrieron dentro del oscuro sombrero— _¿hay más como yo?_

— _Así que, sabes que eres realmente única en el sentido más profundo_ —la desilusión también llegó rápido— _bueno la última vez, hace ya casi 20 años, dos muy juntos; antes de eso, tiene casi un siglo pero de ese, solo errores_ —la voz se volvió funesta— _en estos casos lo mejor es preguntar, así que dime ¿dónde quieres ir?_ —ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, la imagen del chico de cabello de colores vino a su mente— _con Teddy, él es amigable y yo no quiero estar sola, no estoy sola_ —se reafirma— _nunca lo estaré de nuevo pero conozco el peligro de la soledad_ —silencio por casi demasiado tiempo— _hummm… no he clasificado a Teddy, dime más de el_ —¿qué podría decir? es el del cabello que cambia de colores pero no era algo que el sombrero sabría— _sus papás murieron cuando él era muy joven, su padrino lo crió y él quiere estar en la casa de su familia_ —la voz suspiró— _su apellido entonces, los recuerdo a todos, a todos ellos_ —ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarlo—Lupin—entonces el sombrero replicó —¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! —luego susurro de nuevo antes de que el sombrero fuera retirado de su cabeza— _no hay valor pero tienes nobleza y eso, al final es más importante..._

Sakura se levanta, Yukito le sonríe y la guía a la mesa que aplaude por ella en esta ocasión, mientras se aproxima se da cuenta que tienen motivos en rojo y dorado, se sientan junto con otros dos niños que fueron clasificados antes que ella. Un par de minutos más tarde, Teddy se une a ella, fue clasificado en Gryffindor también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> créditos de lector beta: Sagitta y Abril, gracias por el apoyo chicas.


	5. Una escuela de magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> letra en italica dialogo en japones. Como siempre gracias ha Sagitta y Abril por el apoyo.

El banquete de bienvenida estuvo delicioso de principio a fin. Inicialmente no sabía que tomar, pero Teddy había sabido ver en su indecisión y empezó a comentar sobre la comida para poder orientar sus elecciones, Sakura tenía poco menos de dos semanas en el país, así que la comida seguía siendo una aventura. El zumo de calabaza fue el descubrimiento de la noche junto con el pastel de melaza que pensó, por la inquietud en el bolsillo interior, es un nuevo favorito de Kero. Yukito también había disfrutado la comida expresivamente, lo que llamó la atención de algunos de los estudiantes de cursos superiores. Una chica que, después se ha enterado es la prefecta de su casa, le ha pregunto a Yukito que hacía ahí y él ha vuelto a mostrar el permiso que le otorgó la dirección de la escuela, la chica comentó que tendría que verificar y se levantó para hablar con la mesa de profesores, regresó rápido y con una sonrisa coqueta comentó—un gusto conocerte, Yukito. Espero podamos volver a verte. 

—Sí, esa es la idea, volveré un par de veces más —comentó felizmente Yukito apurando una copa de helado. 

—Entonces ¿quién eres? —preguntó un chico, tal vez de segundo. 

—Soy Yukito Tsukishiro y estaré por aquí un rato apoyando a Sakura en lo que se adapta al nuevo idioma. 

—¿De dónde eres?, ¿no sabes hablar inglés?, ¿eres de Asia? —las dudas estallaron por parte de sus compañeros de casa, Sakura se sintió algo intimidada por la avalancha de preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera responder mucho, Teddy realizó un cambio drástico en su rostro que desató exclamaciones de todos los cercanos a ese extremo de la mesa. Él aprovechó para explicar lo de metamorfomago y saltó un debate sobre cómo lo hace hasta que los profesores despidieron al alumnado. 

El camino a los dormitorios resultó ser un poco intricado por lo que los prefectos, alumnos de grados superiores que ayudan a los profesores, les pidieron prestar atención y no distraerse charlando. Subieron un par de pisos, por escaleras que se pueden mover un par de veces al día, hasta la entrada que está oculta detrás de un retrato, los vio moverse antes pero no sabía que hablaban. La dama en vestido rosado saludó a todos los alumnos nuevos y solicitó a los prefectos que los acompañaban una clave. Una vez dentro, los prefectos les repitieron—sangre roja, no la olviden y no la compartan con nadie que no pertenezca a Gryffindor, la Dama gorda la pedirá para dar acceso a nuestra sala común... —todas las indicaciones Yukito las tradujo para ella, lo extrañaría mañana cuando le tome más tiempo entender el nuevo idioma. Poco después los mandaron a dormir, Yukito entonces se despidió con una inclinación y un beso en el dorso de la mano—buenas noches, espero verte pronto, Sakura—el sonrojo fue inevitable. 

Ya era tarde, así que fue guiada por la prefecta, que se ha presentado como Sofía, a la habitación de primero. Como se prometió su equipaje ya estaba ahí con el de sus otras compañeras de cuarto, acomodado junto a una cama con dosel para cada una; le toco la cama junto a la ventana más grande de la habitación circular. Las conversaciones fueron cortas, nada más allá de presentaciones, todas se pusieron los pijamas, se despidieron de Sofía y ella corrió las cortinas de la cama. Kero se coló a un lado de su almohada, mañana instalarían su cuarto en algún cajón. Sakura se quedó dormida apenas tocó la almohada. 

—Sakura, ¡SAKURA! — Kero está revoloteando sobre su cabeza, la luz se cuela por las cortinas medio abiertas que rodean la cama mientras ella se frota los ojos—¿qué pasa, Kero? ¿todo está bien? —tiene que pensarlo un segundo antes de tomarlo entre sus manos—Kero no puedes, las cortinas, te verán. 

—Las otras chicas ya se han ido, uno de esos seres con orejas grandes ha venido y movido todas las cortinas para que todas se levantaran, pero tú no te has despertado. Vamos, Sakura, se te hace tarde— Kero replica con urgencia. 

—¿Tarde? ¡No!, de nuevo tarde—Sakura se levanta corriendo y se viste con rapidez, intenta peinarse al mismo tiempo que intenta calzarse los zapatos, Kero le ayuda pasándole el peine de la maleta y guardando el libro y otras cosas que probablemente necesite después en su mochila de clases. 

—Kero ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? Olvidé poner las alarmas anoche. 

—Tuve que esperar a que las demás chicas salieran para intentar algo más que jalarte un mechón de cabello, Sakura, sigues teniendo el sueño muy pesado y ahora nos perderemos el desayuno—se queja Kero mientras le pasa la mochila, Sakura le da acceso al bolsillo oculto de la túnica y sale corriendo de la habitación. 

En la sala común, hay dispersos un par de estudiantes por aquí y por allá, Teddy se aproxima al verla salir de las escaleras que dan acceso a los dormitorios de chicas—se te hizo tarde, los demás ya bajaron a desayunar, decidí esperarte para que, si nos perdemos, nos perdamos juntos. 

—Lo siento, Teddy. 

—No hay problema para eso están los amigos. 

Cuando llegan al comedor las mesas ya están medio vacías, pero todos sus compañeros de curso siguen en la mesa. 

—Por aquí, Teddy, Sakura—saluda un chico de estatura baja y cabello rubio, Tom cree recordar de la noche anterior, ellos se aproximan, cuando se sientan aparecen ante ellos cuencos de fruta y tostadas francesas—el profesor Longbotton pasó aquí hace un rato y nos dijo que todos esperáramos hasta que terminara de repartir los horar ios de clase a los de años superiores—acaban de terminar de comer cuando el profesor que los guio dentro del castillo regresa. Él tiene una sonrisa amable mientras los observa tomando nota de que se encuentren todos. 

—Gracias por esperar, chicos. El día de hoy, básicamente lo pasarán conmigo, me encargaré de darles el tour completo por el castillo y después repasaremos algunas medidas de seguridad, además del reglamento. Así que ¡manos a la obra! —no es el único, otros tres profesores están en las otras mesas charlando con los de primer año—por favor, síganme. 

El recorrido por el castillo resulta tomar toda la mañana, no lo recorren todo, pero si visitan al menos una de las secciones de cada piso y todas las aulas de primero, eso incluye 7 aulas, una vuelta a una torre y los invernaderos que resultan ser más de 10. El profesor Longbotton impartirá clase en algunos de ellos y afirma que, de momento, como alumnos solo visitarán los primeros dos, pero si lo necesitan él podría estar en cualquiera. Luego les indica donde está su oficina, por si no lo encuentran en los invernaderos y también los lleva enfrente de la gárgola que da acceso a la oficina de dirección, los guía repetidas veces a la biblioteca y la enfermería, también pasan por el acceso de la sala común como 4 veces y terminan con un recorrido más rápido por todos los jardines antes de volver al comedor para la hora de la comida. Todos se sientan agotados en la mesa. 

—Estoy agotada, mapa no perdernos —Sakura habla en susurros con Teddy. 

—Hogwarts es prácticamente intrazable, lo importante es aprender a ubicarse por la decoración y los cambios sutiles de la arquitectura—comenta Teddy casi sin pensarlo, es algo que algunos de los adultos o probablemente la directora tuvo la amabilidad de comentar en su fiesta de despedida. Todos los demás chicos sueltan quejas parecidas a las de Sakura mientras la comida aparece ante ellos. 

—Muy grande, muchas vueltas, yo me pierdo—Sakura ya está indagando qué platillo tiene enfrente. 

—Pastel de carne—asegura Teddy después de su primer bocado—estoy seguro de que por eso pasamos tantas veces por la sala común—Sakura asiente como lo ha hecho casi todo el día. 

Cuando casi están por acabar la comida el profesor Longbotton se próxima y les indica a todos que cuando acaben los espera en el aula de estudios mugles, la cual está en el primer piso les recuerda, poco después suena la campana que indica el inicio de las clases de la tarde así que Teddy y Sakura apuran su comida para salir hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando toman rumbo a las escaleras se encuentran con un joven de pelo gris algo desconcertado al pie de estas—¡Y _ukito_ _!_ _pensé que no te vería tan pronto_ —Sakura está realmente contenta de hablar con alguien en japonés. 

_—Hola Sakura, me parece que debo estar aquí ¿puedo apoyarte en algo?_

_—_ _Sí,_ _vamos_ _camino a una charla de seguridad_ _y reglamentos_ _o eso_ _creo._

_—_ _La cual_ _es importante que entiendas bien_ _._

—Entonces ¿todo bien? —Teddy interrumpe un poco nervioso. 

—Sí, joven Teddy. Los sigo. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación, nadie realmente les presta atención, algunos prefectos están ahí junto con los mismos profesores de la mañana, uno por casa, que resultan ser los jefes de casa y sus tutores dentro de la escuela. La charla informativa dura como dos horas, había mucho que cubrir: el bosque prohibido se llama así por una razón, los prefectos se identifican por una placa con una P y pueden quitar puntos, hay otros alumnos que tienen una A, eso es premio académico, que también quitan puntos y son más aplicados; a todos ellos pueden preguntarles cosas que no entiendan. Solo que no hablan japonés, así que Sakura tendrá que apegarse al plan original de tutorías cada semana con Yukito. Dentro del castillo no se puede volar, eso tira por la borda el plan de volar en el comedor que tanto se le antoja a Sakura, pero igual es por las velas. Tampoco se permite que los estudiantes se batan a duelo si no está supervisado por un profesor y tratar mal a los elfos domésticos está fuera de discusión. Al final, los elfos hicieron una pequeña presentación, así, Sakura junto con otros tantos estudiantes pueden darle nombre a las criaturas que usan de uniforme camisas con escudos y pantaloncillos cortos, van descalzos y uno tiene un mandil y un gorro de chef. Por último, los de primero tienen que estar en su sala común a las 8 y en la cama a más tardar a las 10, eso molesta a todos. Teddy comentó que no hay manera de que ellos sepan que se duermen después de esa hora. 

Terminadas las presentaciones cada jefe de casa reúnen a los alumnos que les corresponde Sakura y Teddy se aproximan con el profesor Longbottom —Les estoy pasando un resumen de las reglas—un pergamino a cada uno de los 11 estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor—necesito que firmen el reglamento, recomiendo que lo lean y me lo entreguen en clase a más tardar en dos días, también, aquí tienen el horario de clase—les reparte una hoja, el horario marca una clase de noche—sus clases de vuelo empiezan en un mes y las prácticas de astronomía nocturnas son cada dos semanas, ese día podrán estar fuera de cama hasta bastante tarde—Yukito rápidamente se pone con Sakura a leer el pergamino más extenso—cualquier duda pueden preguntar, entre más pronto mejor—luego parece dudar un momento—Teddy... Lupin podrías venir un momento, necesito discutir algo en privado—la mayoría de los alumnos revisan la información y comentan entre ellos mezclándose entre casas para comparar horarios. 

—Sí, profesor—Teddy está un poco preocupado cuando se aleja al otro extremo del aula con el profesor. 

—¿Crees que esté en problemas? —alguien por detrás de Sakura comenta. 

—Seguro no es nada, nadie puede meterse en problemas tan pronto. 

—Harry Potter pudo. 

—Pero Teddy no se apellida Potter ¿o sí? 

Sakura, se pregunta si hablan del señor de ojos verdes que conoció hace dos semanas, pero Yukito le llama la atención al pergamino— _entonces_ _,_ _aquí dice que_ _no debes introducir_ _aparato_ _s_ _eléctricos a la escuela_ _..._ —Teddy regresa un rato después y sostiene una carta en las manos—Pad escribió—le indica a Sakura, ella sonríe —¿buenas noticias? 

—Sí, quiere que escriba mañana y todos están felices por gryffindor. 

—Mi papá también estará muy feliz—se integra a la conversación una chica de largo cabello negro al lado de Sakura, que debería llamarse Frida, es tan extraño que todos se llamen por sus nombres tan pronto—a Pad no le importa, pero a la mayoría de mis tíos puede que un poco—completa Teddy. A partir de eso, todos los niños empiezan a comentar lo que opinarán sus familias y terminan por relatar como recibieron su carta de admisión. 

Cada uno tiene una historia distinta: a Tom lo visitó un profesor, lo que Erni asegura fue porque es el primer mago en su familia; él obtuvo su carta de una lechuza oficial, la de Teddy fue entregada por su abuela; mientras que, el papá de Frida la tomó de la lechuza y se la entregó con mucha fanfarria de hechizos mágicos. Sakura se mantiene en silencio durante toda la interacción, ahora sabe que la forma en que ella obtuvo su carta no es común y no debe hablar de ello por seguridad, como la mayoría de su historia con la magia. 

Poco después se da por terminada la reunión, casi todos los alumnos marchan fuera del aula directo a escribir cartas a casa, los profesores los alientan y sugieren escribir antes de subir a la lechucería para hacer sus envíos. Yukito acompaña en silencio a Teddy y Sakura de regreso a la torre de gryffindor—que tengan una buena tarde—nuevamente le da a Sakura un beso galante en el dorso de la mano, antes de darse vuelta y retirarse; esa acción terminó por hacerse costumbre. 

Sakura pasa toda la tarde al lado de Teddy, quien tiene que hacer 3 borradores de carta hasta decidirse por un formato, Sakura lo alienta y sugiere la inclusión de un dibujo, pero no habla con nadie más. El esfuerzo de Teddy será recompensado a la mañana siguiente con 6 lechuzas que traerán sendas cartas y más galletas de la abuela Molly, por mucho es el que recibe más correspondencia de primero esa mañana y el flujo se mantiene constante por el resto del mes. 

La tarde a Sakura se le va en pensar si ella también debería escribir y cuánto tiempo le tomaría a una lechuza llegar a Japón. Pedirle a una lechuza un viaje tan duro no parece justo, además, Eriol fue muy firme en mantener la correspondencia por medios muggles, así que, tendrá que escribir hasta el fin de semana para entregarle las cartas a Yukito y que él las envié desde Londres. 

—¿No escribes a casa, Sakura? 

—Oh, esperaré fin de semana, la carta va lejos— por fortuna, nadie pregunta más después de eso. 

Los días siguientes, Sakura no se anima a interactuar con nadie más que con Teddy, él parece tener la mayor paciencia con sus repuestas lentas y un poco cortadas, también estaba el detalle de que tenía miedo de no saber cómo responder la mayoría de las, seguramente inocentes, preguntas sobre su pasado. La mayoría de los chicos de su grado tenían una sana curiosidad por las demostraciones de magia involuntaria y el descubrir que tenían talento para la magia. Sin Yukito alrededor ella no estaba tan segura de poder esquivar de forma elegante las interrogaciones y con Yukito alrededor la mayoría de sus compañeros mantenía la distancia. Con excepción de Teddy que ha tomado un poco de interés en aprender un par de expresiones en japonés. 

Yukito ha estado realizando visitas no planeadas, además de la obligatoria reunión de los sábados por la tarde, para asegurar que Sakura no estuviera atorada con algo, aunque la realidad es que no había sido necesario. La mayoría de sus profesores al parecer eran conscientes de su desventaja y algunos, como la profesora Bones de Defensa, tuvo la amabilidad de transcribirle el discurso de la clase para que pudiera repasarlo y preguntar después si tenía alguna duda. Ahora lo entregaba a todos. El profesor Thomas de estudios muggles, le aseguro que podía contestar las tareas en japonés además de inglés para que él verificará que no era un problema del idioma si alguna respuesta no era lo suficiente buena; ella estaba bastante segura de que el profesor Thomas no sabe japonés pero seguro era una forma de hacerla sentir a gusto, Teddy creía lo mismo. En las clases de herbología el profesor Longbotton ahora era más expresivo y hablaba mas pausado, que en la primera clase donde Sakura sinceramente había tenido problemas para seguir el ritmo. Kero se tomaba la amabilidad en las noches de explicar las palabras o términos que a Sakura se le escapaban por momentos y cada día el inglés le era un idioma menos ajeno. 

En general, las clases para la mayoría de sus compañeros inicialmente son bastante decepcionantes: todas habían sido teóricas, todas seguían en la introducción sobre que trata la materia y la explicación de términos mágicos; en ninguna materia han tenido que hacer magia, ni siquiera han tomado la varita más allá que para aprender a sostenerla en clase de encantamientos. Para Sakura eso había estado bien, al menos hasta esa mañana en clase de herbología. 

Era la primera vez que entraban a un invernadero, las anteriores clases de herbología habían sido dadas en el aula. Dentro del invernadero, alrededor de todo el perímetro, había una buena cantidad de plantas de tantos tipos y aromas. En la parte central ya se encontraban pequeñas mesas numeradas con cuatro plantas también numeradas. 

—Por favor divídanse en grupos de tres como vayan entrando—indicó el profesor Longbotton, mientras separaba a los alumnos. Sakura terminó en una mesa al fondo con Frida Wood y Erni Abbott. 

—La actividad de hoy es muy simple, sobre cada mesa hay plantas que podrían ser mágicas, con poder mágico o neutras; su tarea en equipo es descifrar de que clase son las que tienen en su mesa y si logran identificar la planta tendrán puntos extra. Escribirán un pequeño informe y cuando lo tengan pueden irse—el profesor explicó. Esta sería la primera vez para probar sus conocimientos prácticos. 

—Por el olor, me parece que la de la derecha podría ser romero o lavanda, sin las flores se parecen mucho—comentó Frida con sus alegres ojos azules ya indagando sobre la primera planta. 

—Será mejor que lo descubramos, la lavanda tiene potencial mágico pero el romero es neutro—Erni afirmó con seguridad. 

—¿Qué opinas, Sakura, romero o lavanda? 

—Yo no saber nombre en inglés. 

—Cierto, hum ¿crees qué esta planta —Frida señaló una planta de los extremos— tendrá flores moradas? —Sakura se aproximó a la planta que señalaba. Si tuviera un momento en privado con Kero, él sabría traducir los nombres para ella; como replica Kero se movió un poco en su túnica, él tendía a acompañarla mucho en las clases por ese motivo. Además, sin videojuegos tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que hacer en el dormitorio. 

—Al parecer no podemos contar mucho con ella— Erni se quejó en un susurro, Sakura intentó no tomarlo mucho en cuenta—bien, continuando con las demás, la segunda se mueve por sí misma al contacto, eso la hace mágica. 

—No necesariamente, algunas neutras como las carnívoras tienen propiedades contráctiles o algo así ¿no? — Frida dialogó, Sakura asintió por detrás de ella. 

—Bueno pues se parece bastante a una que tenemos en casa así que debe ser mágica—la discusión siguió otro rato entre Frida y Erni. Sakura estaba casi segura de que, la tercera de flores azules la había visto en su libro de texto hace un par de días cuando estaba haciendo el reporte de tipos de plantas con potencial, pero por las bonitas flores, Erni estaba bastante seguro de que era ornamental y por lo tanto neutra. 

Las plantas con potencial eran las plantas que se ocupaban como base para preparar pociones, tenían potencial mágico, pero no tenían magia por sí solas; mientras que, las mágicas tenían magia y respondían a la magia, así sabrían si la planta del centro era mágica. Sakura estaba segura de que la de la derecha era romero, pero no sabía si era una de las que había nombrado Frida. Además, el romero podía tener flores blancas o lilas muy suave y eso es morado ¿cierto?. Si Sakura estuviera en el equipo de Teddy se habría animado a hablar y exponer sus puntos, pero con Frida y el impositivo de Erni era más difícil hacerlo. Así que hizo lo que considero más lógico, sacó su varita con madera de cerezo, algo que Eriol consideró chistoso cuando la adquirieron, la colocó por encima de las plantas e intento un poco de magia, solo un poco. 

—Sakura, ¿qué idea tienes? —intervino Frida, dando por pedida la discusión con Erni sobre la planta que ella pensaba posible carnívora 

—Mágica reacción a la magia—logró que la punta de la varita se iluminara, y efectivamente la planta del centro no se inmutó, pero la de las bonitas flores pareció avivarse solo un poco y el pequeño arbusto del final de la mesa se agitó. Eso motivó a Sakura y la varita empezó a brillar con mucha más intensidad, lo suficiente para llamar la atención del profesor, el sello empezó a trazarse en sus pies. Entonces, instintivamente, soltó la varita. Sakura había dicho que estando en Hogwarts practicaría, pero lo había olvidado por completo, tan envuelta como estaba por aprender a darse a entender. Kero en su bolsillo se agitó, saldría de un momento a otro, así que Sakura corrió fuera del invernadero. 

—¿Qué pasó, Sakura? —Kero cuestionó apenas estuvieron fuera del invernadero. 

_—_ _D_ _ecidí_ _probar un poco de_ _chispas en la varita_ _._

_—_ _D_ _ebiste_ _poner demasiado magia_ _._

_—_ _N_ _o_ _estaba vibrando como la vez anterior_ _,_ _pero_ _vi el sello trazarse y me_ _espant_ _é._

_—_ _La_ _idea de probar magia sobre las plantas_ _fue_ _muy buena_ _,_ _pero_ _t_ _ú_ _no estabas lista para eso_ _. T_ _endremos_ _que hablar con_ _E_ _riol_ _para buscar maneras de evitar otro incidente_. 

—S _obre_ _lo de los nombres_ _en_ _ingl_ _é_ _s_ _se refería_ _n_ _a romero y lavanda_ _,_ _el romero es_ “ ros e mary ” _y la lavanda_ “lavender”. 

_—_ _E_ _ra_ _romero,_ _g_ _racias_ _K_ _ero_ _._

_—_ _B_ _ueno_ _S_ _akurita_ _ahora deberías regresar a clases antes de que alguien sospeche y te venga a busca_ r—dijo Kero mientras intentaba entrar nuevamente debajo de la túnica. Sakura tomó otras respiraciones y regresó al invernadero. El profesor Longbotton ya estaba en su mesa hablando con sus compañeros. 

—Entonces ¿la señorita Kinomoto fue la de la idea? —Erni hizo una mueca, pero asintió junto con Frida. 

—Oh, aquí está, señorita Kinomoto, ¿intentó un lumus, cierto? —Sakura asintió sin estar muy segura a que se refería, por lo que el profesor Longbotton al ver la duda en su cara, sacó su propia varita y colocó una luz en la punta—sí, luz de varita. 

—¡Brillante!, 10 puntos para gryffindor, por una estrategia bien ejecutada— entonces se dirigió al resto de la clase—como lo vimos en la clase, las plantas mágicas reaccionan a la magia, las que tienen potencial mágico se tienden a avivar de una forma más tenue, en particular a la magia luminosa—colocó la varita sobre las cuatro plantas—ahora pasaré a cada mesa para que puedan observar el comportamiento de sus plantas. Me parece que no han tenido la oportunidad de aprender lumus adecuadamente por lo que así será más seguro—el profesor le dedicó una última sonrisa a Sakura antes de dirigirse hacia la siguiente mesa. 

—Dejaste tu varita en la mesa—Erni pasó su varita a Sakura, mientras tanto, Frida sacó un pergamino y pluma—es mejor que la tengas siempre contigo y no la dejas por ahí—reprendió. 

—Entonces, la del centro claramente no tiene una pizca de magia igual que la primera—interrumpió Frida antes de que Erni intentara otra discusión con Sakura y empezó a escribir. 

—Sí, esa es romero, las flores son blancas o moradas—Sakura afirmó. 

—No sabía que el romero también tenía flores moradas—contestó alegremente Frida. 

—Y el pequeño arbusto mágico, ¿alguna idea de lo que es? —continuó Frida. 

—Podría ser ginseng o mandrágora—aseguró Erni. 

—El ginseng pica—Sakura comentó. 

—Habrá que probar ¿no? —Frida intento arrancar una hoja y el pequeño arbusto se sacudió. 

—Es una mandrágora, odian perder hojas, podríamos sacar la raíz para confirmarlo, pero sería riesgoso—afirmo Erni. 

—Entonces lo anotare aquí, la mandrágora es mágica. 

—Eso solo nos deja a la de bonitas flores—volvió Erni a la discusión. 

—Con potencial mágico, yo ver libro. 

—Y ¿de casualidad recuerdas su nombre? —Sakura negó con la cabeza 

—Está bien, escriban sus nombres y le entregaré esto al profesor—concluyó Frida. La clase acabó poco después.


End file.
